User blog:Pat141elite/PE Proposal:M. Bison
My next proposal focuses on Street Fighter's iconic supervillain, M. Bison. NOTE: Events on this character's appearances in spin-offs are not included. What is the work? The Street Fighter franchise is Capcom's longrunning fighting video game series, that started with the original Street Fighter back in 1987. The franchise's latest installment is Street Fighter V. Who is the villain? M. Bison, or Vega in Japan is the overarching main antagonist of the Street Fighter series and is the tyrannical leader of the criminal syndicate, Shadaloo. The only SF game not to feature Bison is the Street Fighter III trilogy, where Gill served as its principal antagonist. There is a lot of mystery surrounded in Bison's past, however an often believed story is that when he was young, he killed his own parents for unknown reasons. He was eventually found and raised by a tribe of nomadic Gypsies. The Gypsies' leader took Bison under her wing and trained him in the art of Soul Power. Shortly after he mastered Soul Power, Bison found a much stronger version of Soul Power known as Psycho Power. But in order to master this power, Bison had to expel all goodness and humanity in him, which formed into a woman named Rose that became one of his nemesis. Shortly after this, Bison created the organization Shadaloo to continue to seek out sources of power and through his research, was able to create the Psycho Drive, a device that could absorb life energy and convert into the energy known as Psycho Power. What he has done? :In chronological order: Street Fighter Alpha 2 Bison overhears of a fighter named Ryu who defeated his new henchman, Sagat. Bison decides to recruit Ryu and begins the search for him. In the meantime, he is confronted by Rose, a mysterious woman who wields a power that is in many ways similar to his own. Rose wins the ensuing battle, only to find out that M. Bison has left the battlefield completely unscathed, which is elaborated on during the events of Street Fighter Alpha 3. Afterwards, M. Bison encounters Chun-Li; they have a brief duel, in which he toys around with the girl, before fleeing and letting Chun-Li know that he murdered her father. During all of this, Bison would eventually encounter Charlie Nash, who is on a mission to defeat Bison. Although Bison wins in the first encounter, he would then be confronted by Charlie again by a waterfall, who informs him that the helicopter will arrive in five minutes, to which Bison retorts to Charlie to enjoy this time, as it will be the very last five minutes of his life. The two would clash, and although Charlie wins, he is then shot in the back by a military helicopter, and Bison finishes off Charlie by punching a hole through his chest (as shown in Bison's prologue story in Street Fighter V) which causes Charlie to drop his dogtags and fall to his possible grave. One of the Air Force soldiers working for Bison asks him if Charlie could survive, but Bison says that even if Charlie did, there was no coming back from it, as Charlie now knows that everything has a price. Street Fighter Alpha 3 The Psycho Power begins pushing M. Bison's body to its limits. Having predicted this event, he had his scientists engineer a body that he could transfer his essence into in the form of Cammy: a genetically engineered girl created using M. Bison's DNA as a template, and part of his elite squad of Dolls, brainwashed young women who serve as assassins. However, over the course of Alpha 3, Cammy begins to develop self-awareness and goes rogue. Bison sends Vega to retrieve her, and then Juli, another member of the Dolls, when Vega fails. Considering alternatives for the spare body, M. Bison turns his sights to Ryu, one of the strongest fighters in the world, and the personal nemesis of his right-hand man Sagat. Bison brainwashed Ken and forced him to fight Ryu, who managed to free his friend of Bison's control. The martial artist engaged Bison himself, but lost and was brainwashed himself. Sagat observed and objected to this, but Bison just pointed out that he could now have his rematch against Ryu. On his journey to find Ryu, M. Bison learns of Akuma, the lone warrior that employs fighting techniques similar to Ryu's, and the evil energy that surrounds him. In his story, when M. Bison defeats Akuma, he claims that the Satsui no Hado is "less than nothing", and that is only a matter of time before he claims Ryu’s body. In Ryu's storyline, M. Bison then sends Juni, another Doll, to gather data on Ryu. In order to lure him out, M. Bison kidnaps his best friend and rival, Ken Masters, brainwashing and pitting him against Ryu. Enraged by M. Bison's actions, Ryu manages to defeat Ken and free him of M. Bison's evil influence. Ryu then takes on M. Bison, but loses despite giving his all. Once defeated, Ryu is subjected to M. Bison's Psycho Power. Sagat, witnessing these events, objects and M. Bison responds by telling him he can finally have his long desired rematch with Ryu. As Sagat urges Ryu to snap out of M. Bison's hypnosis, Ken and Sakura attack M. Bison and engage him in battle, allowing Ryu to break free of M. Bison's mental grip. Once again, Ryu engages M. Bison in an epic battle. Suddenly, a strange connection is established between M. Bison's Psycho Power and the Satsui no Hado within Ryu. Realizing that the two energies are akin, M. Bison attempts to put Ryu under his control once again. With his friends urging him to prevail, Ryu manages to resist and strikes M. Bison down with a powerful Metsu Shoryuken (as shown during Ryu's ending). Bison is then temporarily incapacitated, and retreats to the Psycho Drive to regenerate himself. Meanwhile, Cammy, now acting on her own, manages to assemble the remaining Dolls and turn them against their master. The refreshed M. Bison appears and decides that the Dolls are no longer of use to him, therefore, they are to be disposed of. All of the Dolls fight back, but M. Bison informs them that if he is to perish, because of the psychic link between the dolls and him, they will experience the same fate. Nevertheless, the Dolls escape the Shadaloo base as their minds slowly begin to deteriorate. Cammy, with little time left, takes advantage of her genetic similarity to M. Bison in order to operate the Psycho Drive. Using it, she removes the psychic fail-safe on the Dolls and saves them. In the retconned event in Guile's ending, US military officers Charlie and Guile enter the base on a mission to stop the dictator, joined by Chun-Li. After learning that the bombardment of Shadaloo was called off due to corruption in Interpol and M. Bison's manipulation, Chun-Li realized that they would have to destroy the base themselves. As Chun-Li and Guile escape the explosive-rigged base, Charlie keeps fighting the resurrected M. Bison, and ultimately seems to sacrifice his own life to allow their escape. After the base was destroyed, Bison's soul, however, ends up surviving the explosion and takes control of Rose. Bison remains inside Rose's body until his Shadaloo scientists forge a new body for him, at which point he releases Rose from his control, and she awakens back at home, with few memories of what happened. Street Fighter II Bison eventually managed to be put into a new body, though his powers were significantly weaker than before. He held a second World Warrior tournament so as to have revenge on those who had opposed him before, especially Ryu. However, as Bison was about to fight in the final match, Akuma showed up and used his Shun Goku Satsu on him, destroying him and fighting the other finalist himself. At some point before the events of Street Fighter II, M. Bison ordered the creation of at least 26 androids by S.I.N., the weapons division of Shadaloo. #15 (i.e. Seth) was chosen to be the new head of S.I.N., demonstrating a higher level of intelligence than the others. #15 was referred to indirectly as "M. Bison's right hand". Bison also had a Korean official murdered along with his family; the official's young daughter, Juri, barely survives, and #15 gives her cybernetic enhancements, deciding she can be used as a test subject since she already was a Taekwondo prodigy. After M. Bison's suicide, #15 takes the name Seth and makes his own attempt at world domination, beginning with the announcement of a new tournament. But Juri has a plan of her own and, apparently aware that M. Bison has survived, tries to pit M. Bison and Seth against each other in revenge for her parents' murder. Despite his soul not being transplanted into another body, Bison manages to manipulate events behind the scenes and even ordered both Balrog and Vega to capture Seth but would later drop him off to his headquarters, with Seth revealing that S.I.N has also been manipulating Shadaloo. M. Bison then takes the bait Juri had and returns, his soul transplanted to yet another new body (again not as powerful as the one from his Alpha days). Though his scientists try to dissuade him (their reasoning being that, in time, a new body could be created that could hold the Psycho Power in its entirety), M. Bison chooses the weaker body instead of remaining dead any longer, stating that he never imagined that Seth would go so far and it will only be a matter of time before M. Bison would inhabit his body, anyway. He then takes part in Seth's new World Warrior tournament, completely incapacitating his opponents in the qualifying rounds. There, he even meets C. Viper and threatens to kill her if she doesn't give him her gadgets, Viper declines and the two fight. M. Bison eventually reaches Seth's S.I.N. headquarters at the head of the remaining androids, attacking Seth for renouncing his mindless servitude, which makes him useless. Seth protests that he had almost rebuilt M. Bison's empire, which had fallen into decline since the second World Warrior tournament; however, M. Bison counters by saying that everything that has happened has, in fact, been part of M. Bison's plan. Standing over the helpless Seth, he is suddenly confronted by Juri, whose plan to have the two destroy each other failed, as Seth did not put up enough of a fight. Juri threatens M. Bison, who is unimpressed, and the two clash, and as revealed by Bison's Street Fighter IV ending, Bison prevails. Meanwhile, another android which had been fighting Abel shows signs of also developing self-awareness like Seth, and M. Bison promptly destroys it, remarking that Abel has grown since an unspecified last meeting. His exact relationship with Abel is unknown; however, it is heavily implied that Abel was somehow part of the experiments that created the androids, and may in fact be one of them. On his way out of the facility, M. Bison ambushes Rose, who was also at the S.I.N. headquarters; remarking that she owes him something, M. Bison incapacitates her and threatens to take it back "with interest". As he reaches his jet, however, he is confronted by Guy, who threatens to destroy the jet if M. Bison does not hand her over. Apparently in a hurry, Bison acquiesces and relinquishes the unconscious Rose. Street Fighter V At some point during all this, M. Bison comes across Cammy and Decapre, and notes that Decapre is dying, but that "a bargain could be made". Cammy allows M. Bison to take Decapre in the hopes that he will save her. In his character story, C. Viper is about to infiltrate the rooftop of the Shadaloo base, but before doing so, she recounts what happened to Charlie Nash during his pursuit of M. Bison. Charlie found Bison and was about to arrest him. He goes into a fight with him, not knowing what Bison is capable of using the Psycho Power. Bison defeats Charlie easily and throws him into a waterfall, leading to his disappearance and alleged death. On the rooftop, as F.A.N.G appears, C. Viper thinks about when F.A.N.G was a member of Nguuhao, a huge cartel under Shadaloo's umbrella that was at one point obliterated by Bison. F.A.N.G was the only member whom Bison left alive, owing to his power. Following his defeat in a fight with Bison, he swears alliance to him and joined Shadaloo. Back to the present, Bison has a meeting with Vega, Balrog, F.A.N.G, Enero, Xiayu, Jianyu and some of his foot soldiers and wants to know about the status of the operation. F.A.N.G tells him that everything's in place and soon they can carry the operation out, which is to conquer the world. C. Viper is stitching the pieces of information together when she is spotted by Bison. Bison reassures his people that the operation cannot be stopped and soon everything will come to an end. A Shadow Falls Bison devises a plan which includes a creation of seven Black Moons, a powerful satellites capable of causing havoc via electromagnetic pulse wave. The ensuing terror and chaos would fuel Bison's infamous Psycho Power to a near godlike level. His plan is put to a temporary halt as the pieces of the machinery that controls the Moons are stolen by one of Shadaloo's programmers working on the project. Bison then dispatches his generals to locate the rogue programmer and retrieve the missing pieces. We learn that the programmer has sent seven pieces to various street fighters all over the world. After the one of the pieces is recovered by F.A.N.G, a large city in North America (presumably New York City, although this is never explicitly stated) falls victim to one of Bison's Black Moons. Bison personally appears in the city after its decimation and witnesses the argument between his generals. The conflict in Shadaloo ranks ceases the moment Guile and Chun-Li appear at the scene. Chun-Li, eager to settle the scores with Bison, ignores Guile's warning and rushes headlong into the fight. She is, however, no match for Bison whose powers have now increased drastically due to the panic and fear caused by his weapon in the sky. Chun-Li is badly beaten and about to be killed, but Cammy's well timed intervention saves her. The trio escapes as Bison deems them unworthy of pursuit. Aware of the threat that Bison poses, the Illuminati Secret Society revive the corpse of Charlie Nash in order to make it into a weapon of assassination. His body enhanced through bio-engineering and his mind manipulated into believing that there is nothing left for him out there but the destruction of Bison, Nash embarks on a suicide mission. He manages to locate and infiltrate Shadaloo HQ, but, once confronted with Bison, the man that killed him long ago, he suffers a severe defeat. Realizing that Bison is now way too powerful for anyone to take him on, Charlie only manages to escape due to the appearance of Necalli. The ancient consumer of powerful souls challenges Bison as well, but even he gets overwhelmed by dictator's Psycho Power, now increased hundredfold. Bison manages to avert the ancient prophecy and defeat 'The Soul Consuming Darkness'. After he makes his escape from the Shadaloo base, Charlie is re-united with his friend Guile and the fighters that oppose Bison gathered around Karin Kanzuki. He begins to realize the potential of the Illuminati bio-engineering and the powers bestowed upon him. With the proper utilization, his new body is capable of absorbing and nullifying the Psycho Power. However, it remains to be seen whether it will work on someone as powerful as Bison. In the final attack on the Shadaloo base, determined Charlie faces Bison once more. Bison, now seemingly invincible due to the worldwide panic spread by his Moons, wins again. Nash, however, manages to absorb an enormous amount of Psycho Power before he is obliterated by it. With Rashid working on stopping the remaining Moons from descending, this effort proves to be enough to significantly weaken Bison. Having his special training completed by finally mastering the darkness within and taking out Necalli, Ryu shows up to stop Bison for good. Bison requests that Ryu shows him the power that defeated Necalli, and Ryu responds that it is not a power to defeat - it is the power to push forward. Bison scoffs and tells Ryu that power is just power, that the quest for ultimate power leads to conflict, and the conflict leads to the ultimate battle. He is nearly killed by Ryu but laughs and says "We're not done." he then attempts to perform a Psycho Inferno but Ryu counters it with a Hadoken. Bison merely laughs as he fades away, consumed by the Power of Nothingness. His base soon crumbles into the ground along with his hat. After the events and Shadaloo's ultimate destruction, Bison casts a shadow through a spectral form that haunts people, such as his body replacements like Ed and Falke. Mitigating Factors A card-carrying villain at heart, it is to be expected that Bison is evil personified to a tee and he willingly purged all the goodness within him would be an understatement. Bison is a psychopathic, power-hungry, narcissistic tyrant. He is incapable of feeling empathy for others and even takes pleasure in watching people suffer at his hands, never feeling a shred of regret or remorse for the numerous atrocities that he has committed. In many ways, Bison's characterization is comparable to the clinical diagnosis of a real-life psychopath. Despite this, Bison seemingly has his limits (per pragmatic villainy), and doesn't bother killing his opponents when they're not worth killing. Several of his win quotes involve him simply ordering his defeated opponent to "get out of his sight", suggesting that he does not see them as worthy of dying by his hand, a demonstration of his narcissism. Other times, he will offer to spare their lives if they swear allegiance to him, indicating that, despite his arrogance, he is not above being impressed by the skills of other fighters and admitting it. Even in his more nobler potrayals, he stands out as a horrible human being who would do anything for power. This makes him the most despised character in the series with even Akuma feeling nothing but contempt for him. Heinous Standards Given his rap sheet consisting of attempted world domination, murder, terrorism, illegal human experimentation, blackmail, kidnapping and brainwashing. He is not above using underhanded methods when he has to like brainwashing Ryu in front of Sagat so the latter can have his long-awaited retribution, much to his disgust. He even has notable body counts - among those being Chun-Li's father (which is referenced in the animated series), Nash, and even Juri's father (no wonder that these two women have a lot in common, but their morals contradict with one another). Final Verdict To put it with his infamous line from the animated series: "YES! YES!" Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals